wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Headless Horseman
During Hallow's End, Headless Horseman is a summoned elite boss in The Graveyard, an instanced wing of Scarlet Monastery. Background From the in-game description: :The Headless Horseman, once a knight of the Silver Hand and hero among his fellow paladins, is cursed. Driven insane within the Scarlet Monastery, he believes that he is alive and we are dead. Now, his fervor no longer serves the Light. With the coming of Hallow's End, he spreads gloom and fire across the villages of Azeroth. When defeated, he is revealed as Sir Thomas, Son of Thomas. :For ages, I was lost. Now, finally, I see how dark my soul had become... Attacks and Abilities *'Basic Melee': Deals ~1.8k base damage. *'Cleave': Standard cleave, hits for ~3k base damage. *'Whirlwind': After losing its head, the body will AoE whirlwind for ~1.4k/sec. *'Conflagration': An AoE DoT, can only be removed with a PvP Trinket. Ticks for ~830 fire damage and confuses the target. Lasts ~5 seconds. Note the actual damage it does is either % based or level based, see the Talk:Headless Horseman page, it doesn't kill a level 43 as the above damage would suggest. *'Head of the Horseman': Active after the Horseman suffers 99% damage each phase. ~27000 Health. *'Pulsing Pumpkin': Tossed on the ground during phase three. Casts sprout after ~15 seconds. ~10k Health. If a pumpkin lands on a player, they get a disease named Squash Soul which is -18 Spirit for 20 minutes. *'Pumpkin Fiend': Sprouted from the Pulsing Pumpkins. Deals ~650 base damage and has ~10k Health. General Information * Location: Pumpkin Shrine in the middle of the Forlorn Cloister located in the Graveyard wing of Scarlet Monastery. * Spawning: To spawn him: :* Click the Pumpkin Shrine to receive :* Click the Loosely Turned Soil behind the shrine and hand in the quest. :* This quest is a daily quest, and counts toward your limit of 10. :* Each character can summon the horseman once per day. Daily quests reset at 4AM Game time. The instance must be reset after each encounter and the 5 instance runs an hour still apply to this instance as well. * Conflagration: This debuff can be removed by The Insignia * Mana Drains: This boss has a small mana pool, and can easily be drained of mana. Strategy The Headless Horseman encounter is a three phase fight. Phase One The Horseman makes his entrance and engages whoever lit the candle. The tank should pick up aggro immediately if they did not start the event. Watch out for Cleave and dps him down. At 1% the horseman will go immune, toss his head, and walk around disoriented. Shortly thereafter, the Head of the Horseman will become an active target and wander around aimlessly healing himself. All DPS should have a target macro for Head of the Horsemen. After damaging the head to roughly 60% or if the Horseman has healed to 100%, the head will rejoin the horseman and the next phase begins. Phase Two When the Horseman rejoins with his head, he targets the player with the highest threat. This is the same as phase one except he will randomly cast Conflagration on the party and the Horseman will Whirlwind after his head has been tossed. Healers and ranged dps should watch for and steer clear of both; do not clump up near the tank. Damage the head down to about 30% before the Horseman heals to full to end phase two. Phase Three This starts off the same as phase two. Eventually he will toss four Pulsing Pumpkins, which sprout Pumpkin Fiends after several seconds, and they will completely heal. The pumpkins have around 10k health and the fiends will crit cloth wearers for 1k. The fastest course of action seems to be having the tank stand in the middle of the pumpkins with shouts ready. The rest of the party continues damaging the horseman until his head is tossed for the final time. If you are low on DPS a second or third wave of Pulsing Pumpkins can be spawned before the head is tossed. Once the Head of the Horseman dies, the Headless Horseman has been defeated, and the remaining pumpkins will die. If you don't kill the Head of the Horseman before the Horseman heals to 100%, phase three will start over again meaning you have to DPS down the Horseman again to get him to toss his head. This is almost certainly a wipe since the yard will be covered with Pumpkin Fiends. Having a paladin tank makes this phase far, far easier, the tank just puts consecrate down where he is Tanking. DPS and healers stand behind him inside the consecrate, allowing the tank to pick up pumpkin adds and DPS can carry on pounding. The key to the Headless Horseman is to find and DPS down the head as fast as possible when it is off the Horseman. The head does no damage so all DPS should feel free to unload on it. The macro /target Head of, helps with this as allows you to pick up the head almost as soon as it detaches. Quotations Player: Horseman rise... Your time is nigh... You felt death once... Now, know demise! Horseman Entrance: It is over, your search is done! Let fate choose now, the righteous one. Lost Head: (Head of the Horseman) I am over here, you fool of a body! Rejoined: Here's my body, fit and pure! Now, your blackened souls I'll cure! Conflagration: Harken, cur! Tis you I spurn! Now, Player, feel the burn! Sprouting Pumpkins: Soldiers arise, stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight! Horseman Death: This end have I reached before. What new adventure lies in store? Additional Info On the first day of this boss being active, an extreme amount of players gathered in Scarlet Monastery. This resulted in several server crashes and disconnections. This led to the boss being known as "The Disconnecting Horseman" on many realms. Also, there is an apparent problem with The Headless Horseman resetting and disappearing, thus wasting your day's attempt, if a hunter/rogue/lock/druid starts the event and feigns/vanishes/soul shatters/stealths. Blizzard will NOT let you retry, you will simply have to retry the next day. This can be run with a 10 man raid. Loot Note that the brooms are incorrectly listed as being one use, whereas they actually have a 14-day duration. Source Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Scarlet Monastery Category:Hallow's End